Highschool Dxd: the Astral Devil
by Astral Cipher
Summary: what happens if a another entity gets thrown into the world of dxd? how will our favorite devils react to this? much more if this new individual is also their most hated enemy...yeah i know a bad summary. OC-centric, maybe Overpowered OC's, Isseixharem and OCxharem
1. profile and prologue

**Author notes:**

**Hello everyone my name is Astral Cipher!**

**this will be my first time to write a fan fiction so please bare with me...****also constructive criticism is also needed to help me improve my story more.**

**and this will be our main character's profile...**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Highschool dxd and its characters...I only own my OC's**

* * *

**OC Profile:**

**Last Name: Odayakana Given Name: Kyoshiro**

**Age: 17**

**Race: Nephilim (means he's an offspring of both an angel and a human.)  
**

**Hair Color:Black with white strands sticking out**

**Eye-Color:Red (blue when in Astral form)**

**Sacred Gear:Trick Vanish**

**Sacred gear ability: **

**allows the user to seal an opponent's ability for a short period of time. It has also been suggested that the aftershock of losing their ability can cause damage to the opponent.**

**Unfortunately, this takes a large toll on the user's mind and body, quickly depleting them of their stamina.**

**Sacred gear balance breaker:unknown**

**Weapons: Kusanagi, Dark Abyss , Aquila and Zephyr**

**Abilities: **

***Concealing magic: this type of magic allows the user to fully hide their presence to their enemies even if they're as powerful as a maou. a perfect type of magic for stealth combats and assassinations.**

***Astral form: this ability allows Kyoshiro to become completely intangible and still cause a solid damage to his enemies.(it can only be used once a day,so Kyoshiro will be using it as a last resort to finish off strong enough or above strength level enemies.)**

***Wind magic: Kyoshiro will only be using this for speed and harness the wind element to make his attacks stronger, faster, and deadlier**

***Astral summon: this technique brings the user's Psyche to reality. any forms may vary depending on what the user wants his summon to materialize to,the only downside is that if the summon got damaged the user will also feel the pain but no wound will appear.**

**Likes:Drawings, anime, sleeping(sometimes), black and red color combination**

**Dislikes:Noise,someone who talks highly of himself, and perverts**

**Attitude: has a cold demeanor to other people he is not close to,silent,and sometimes ****sarcastic**

**History:**

**kyoshiro is a smart and cheerful 6 yrs. old boy with a great and loving parents. His life was fun and things are not always sunshine and rainbow...2 years later on new year's eve, kyoshiro and his family were attacked by fallen angels and left him alone with nearly an inch of his life to hang on to. that same night was also the night he changed and swore eternal vengeance to the fallen ones.**

** Fortunately for him, just as when he is about to cross-over to the light (read: die). he was healed and saved by two individuals: one is a female exorcist in her early 20's and the other is nun who is about the same age as kyoshiro with bright blonde hair and beautiful emerald eyes.**

** Soon after he is adopted by the church and was under the guidance of by Griselda Quarta and trained him to the best of her abilities in the fields of swordsmanship and concealing magic to help him defend or hide his presence against the fallen angels if necessary. **

**After 4 years of honing his skills in swordsmanship and magic, he became an exorcist for the church in hopes of finding his parent's killer and also to show his gratitude for the hospitality the church has given him over the course of the years. **

**Soon after joining the order of the exorcist, finishing task after task that involves fallen angels,he unlocked his sacred gear Trick Vanish (Which unfortunately takes a large toll on his mind and body leaving him with no stamina left in him). Determined in overcoming the toll on his body, He personally trained himself in strengthening his stamina and mental strength. **

**One year later, kyoshiro is at last fully capable of withstanding Trick Vanish's stamina requirements, something griselda is personally proud of. In that moment he also became one of the top five exorcists and was given the legendary holy sword kusanagi-no-tsurugi and Dark Abyss as reward for being completely loyal to the church and for finishing a number of really difficult tasks. **

**A few months after traveling to a far place, he learned Astral magic from an old retired instructor who willingly taught him before the instructor **_'**moves on to the other world' **_**as he put it****. Four**** years later he is sent on a mission to kuoh and now the story begins...**

* * *

**Third person POV**

A nun is currently heading towards the private quarters of the exorcists. She is tasked to bring an exorcist by the name of Odayakana kyoshiro to the head priest's office to discuss some important things.

According to the exorcist instructor, sister Griselda Quarta,who happens to be in the same office as nun before. she mentioned that the exorcist the nun is about to call is a 17 yrs. old teenager with a loner attitude, spiky black hair with a few white strands of hair sticking out, he also has a piercing blood red eyes, and he always wears a black trench coat over a black t-shirt with a scarf of the same color around his neck **(****AN: just refer to the picture above.)**.

and lastly mentioned that ' that idiot is probably in his room sleeping or doing somethin' stupid.' True to the instructors words the top exorcist is in his bedroom sleeping on the bed with a headphones on and loud music coming from it. He must've been listening to music before he fell the nun decided to wake him up and tell him what she came here for.

"Odayakana-san, please wake up." the nun said.

"..." no response came for the she proceeded to try again a little louder this time.

"Odayakana-san!"

"..." Still no responses. then she got closer and gently shook his shoulders and then spoke with the same tone of voice.

"Odayakana-san!"

"ugh...what?" he groaned as he got up groggily, still thinking about the dream that he was thankfully brought out of.

'_dammit..! It's that dream again...about **that night..**.where they di-'_ his train thought was interrupted when he noticed the nun with a confused look plastered across her face.

"Why-are-you-here?" he said in a low and threatening tone.

the nun in question flinched at how he replied to her, and then she answered whilst stuttering."y-y-y-you h-have been c-called by the head p-p-priest." the black haired boy hummed then replied harshly.

" ugh...fine! just get out of the room and tell baldy i'm coming!" the girl nodded vigorously and hurriedly got out of the room. when the girl was gone he went over the door and closed it with a bang! that resounded throughout the corridor making the bystanders run away fearing for their life...

After he got everything set he got out of the room. "Better go there now or sister griselda will have my head." he said before going to the head priest's office.

* * *

**Later... Head priest's office 12:45 PM**

**Kyoshiro POV**

I went inside the dimly-lit office there i saw the head priest sitting on his chair in front of him, his desk with two chairs in front of the desk.

"good afternoon father john." i greet him being the polite man that i am.

"good after noon to you too kyoshiro. please sit down." then he replied with a smile and then he motioned me to sit in one of the chairs,to which i gladly accepted.

"another job?" I asked.

"indeed, but this one will be more... _different _form the usual ones."

"how different is this job going to be?"

"you will be immediately sent to japan in kuoh to be exact. I don't know the details but i heard you will staying there permanently." the head priest said.

"why? is there something going on there? you do know it's a devil's territory right?" I said calm tone. I may be calm and collected on the outside, but inside i am utterly confused. everything that happens to kuoh should be taken care of the devils, that means whatever the reason for sending me there immediately something serious must be going on around there. and when they sen me there is only one thing that came to my mind, Fallen Angels.

"I will be the one to enlighten you why you have this mission." a new voice interrupted me from my musings. i can't help but feel a little familiarity with the voice i just heard. it sounds strict but gentle at the same time. then i turned to my right and saw another person sitting on the other chair beside the head priest's desk. I can't identify who she is, but that blonde hair is also a familiar feature to the woman sitting next to me.

just then realization hit me hard as i heard the head priest mention the person's name."aah...sister griselda its a pleasure to meet you today." I paled slightly at the mention of the name. then i remember all those '_training'_ that the she gave me and let me tell you one thing, it was not a pleasurable experience.

"likewise father john..." then she turned to me with an amused look on her face "now you don't seem happy about my visit kyoshiro-kun." she teased.

I awkwardly cleared my throat and said." L-let's just go to the explaining part already."

"***chuckles* **alright alright kyoshiro-kun." she also cleared her throat and opened her eyes with a strict look plastered across her face.

"now about the reason you're sent to kuoh...one of our spies has discovered a group of fallen angels occupying the old abandoned church obviously up to no good. also the counts of stray devil in the area has rose to significant numbers and killing civilians around the area. your objective is to atleast diminish the threats in kuoh or eliminate the threat completely. there is also the second part of your mission which will be the search and rescue finished explaining.

"?" she seemed to have noticed my confused expression and then proceeded to explain further." our spies also found Asia Argento with a group of fallen angels that was headed by some grunt named raynare."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"who's Asia again?" the head priest face palmed at the reaction and griselda grew a tick mark on her head then proceeded to bop me in the head HARD!

"Ouch! what was that for?!"

"you idiot! you can't even remember her!"she shouted.

"really kyoshiro, you don't remember the one who healed you every time Griselda here, broke some of your bones during your training." father john the head priest explained.

"oh so that's her name." I said while bringing my fist to my palm. the other two just sweat-dropped at the stupidity of their top exorcist, sometimes they wonder how he even got to the top with the other four exorcists.

"...OK you can go on now" gesturing Griselda-san to finish the explanation.

"***sighs heavily* **okay your objective with this one is to get asia out of fallen angel influence and bring her back here after you complete you missions in kuoh."she said while taking out a card from her bag._' that card...is that what I think it is.' _I thought.

"and you fail to retrieve her alive...use this." she said and gave me the card an Ace of Hearts to be exact.

"how and where did you get that Griselda-San?" father john asked.

"It's called brave saint system, that card is a part of it and Angel Gabriel gave me this because she is interested with Asia's twilight healing sacred gear and she wants to hone Asia's skill in healing."she replied

"So are we done now?...I kinda want to rest for my departure tomorrow"I said.

"yes and one more reminder this..." father john showed me a paper with an address written on it."will be the house you're staying in and you will be transferred to kuoh academy as a 3rd year student as a cover for your job. necessary supplies is also at the house you're going to."

"Okay...well i better get going good bye father john sister Griselda i hope our path may cross one day."

"likewise kyoshiro-kun good luck." Griselda said

"...thanks" I replied as I close the door of the office. better grow a third eye fallen angels cause you don't know what's gonna hit you. after that I went to my room, inside I changed to my sleeping attire and i practically flew to the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow i was sleeping like a baby... not knowing what challenges i may face during my stay at kuoh.

* * *

**AN:**

**now that's done... i know there are some you will complain that the OC will get all the ladies and be a pimp so I decided the I will take at least 3 Harem suggestions that you want to add from the characters of High-school dxd in Kyoshiro's harem... I will read it in your reviews later.**

**EDIT: I changed the description of nephilim, because someone made me realize that the first description was wrong. I checked the net and guess what he/she was right.( thanks for the heads up behemoth187)**

**this is Astral Cipher signing off...**


	2. Chapter I: new beginning

**Chapter 1: the new beginning**

**Author notes:**

**well i have nothing for now...hope you readers like this one!**

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own High school DXD or any of its contents...**

**I only own my OC's**

**" sup..."- conversation or words**

**' the hell...'- thoughts**

* * *

**Italian Exorcist's HQ, Private Quarters,Kyoshiro's room**

**Third person POV**

**Saturday , 4:35 AM**

***beep**beep**beep**beep**be-**

the alarm clock's button was pressed by none other than Odayakana, a groan he got up from his bed and started his daily morning routine.

Once his done, he is now wearing a white dress shirt with the first button undone and its sleeves are folded into a three fourth with a black vest over it and have a loose neck tie around the collar of his shirt. then he walks over to the balcony and started to admire the view for a moment and the last time.

_'I wonder what kind of challenges I will face in kuoh...'_ he thought. after that he made his way towards the head priest's office. as he got in , he saw father john in his desk doing some paperwork, kyoshiro then made his presence known by coughing and closing the door at the same time and continued to walk until he is directly in front of father john. once he's there he proceeded to greet him

"Good morning father john.." then the priest turned to him with a smile then returned his greeting.

" Likewise kyoshiro and what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you here." then kyoshiro replied

"I'm just here to say thank you for taking care of me after all these years." after saying that Kyoshiro bowed.

"you're always welcome here kyoshiro and may the lord bless you in you journey."the priest said.

"thank you father.. well I'll be going now." kyoshiro said with a small smile on his face. "yes, you should get going. you still have things to do in kuoh. once again good luck and god bless kyoshiro." said the priest.

kyoshiro then stood up and left the office. after he left, he went to his room, set the alarm clock, and took a nap on his bed to rest until it was time for him to go to kuoh.

* * *

** Time skip...still ****Saturday , 9:54 AM**

**Kyoshiro POV **

***beep*beep*beep* be- *SMASH***

I punched the alarm clock this time. then I got up and glared at the remains of the alarm clock for disturbing my sleep. then I rubbed the back of my head and sighed. _' well this is going to be my last day anyway.' _I thought the thing is always disturbing me when I wanted to sleep more.

After the little accident, I packed everything that I needed for traveling to kuoh. then as I was going outside, I saw griselda sensei and her two new students. I bid my farewell to her and to uhhh... what was there names again? Irina and xeno-xeru- aha! that's right, the other one is called Xenovia

they were to go with me until I reached the gate. while walking towards the gate... we had a conversation... with them doing most of the talking asking me questions about somethings I should not mention because I am too lazy...

I only answered them with a nod if it is necessary and kept silent along the way. soon it became more and more awkward...for them of course! ha! I just kept silent because i was listening to my- ***smack*** Well not anymore I'm not... griselda sensei smacked my earphones away from my ears and I hid a scowl at that and it seemed that sensei noticed it and wore an amused smirk on her damn face.

And as I grew closer and closer to the gate, forced to listen to the annoying little irina and her friend, Xenovia was silently observing the one-sided conversation with a smirk. finally my patience meter popped and immediately decided to use my last resort. I subtly cast an Astral projection of a large spider on irina's shoulder, then...

"O-OI WHEN THE HELL did you get a large spider on your shoulder?!" I exclaimed. the said girl yelped and ran in circles while shouting to get it of her. "come on! we have to help her, xenovia help me pull the thing off irina. you too kyoshiro!" sensei ordered.

"hai!" xenovia said as she ran after irina.

"..." I just stared at the scene in front of me turned around looked into my watch, and my eyes widened at the time... _'oh shit my flight leaves in 5 minutes!' _I thought and inwardly cursed myself for being that I teleported to the airport with the other three not even noticing me and rode the plan heading to japan.( I can only teleport within the country I currently live in so I went to japan via airport.) As I am on the plane, I can't help but think what are those three doing right now...

* * *

**Third person POV**

**Italian Exorcist's HQ, Garden near the gate. Saturday 9:56 AM**

while kyoshiro is on the plane going to kuoh...griselda and xenovia is helping irina get the rather suspiciously large spider off her back. "get this thing off me!" Irina shouted while running. "how can we even pull that off you if you keep running around."xenovia said with an annoyed tone.

just then griselda noticed that the spider flickered for a second. she narrowed her eyes so she can concentrate on the spider. xenovia also stopped curious to what her swords-master is doing."sensei?" she asked. then griselda's eyes widened in realization as she figured it out.

"...Xenovia" she said, her expression blank."yes, sensei?"the girl in question answered.

" where's kyoshiro?"Griselda asked

"shouldn't we worry about irina first?" she replied.

"no we shouldn't." griselda said still had a blank look across her face. xenovia couldn't help but be confused at what her master said. she was about to ask what she meant, but Irina, who heard their earlier exchange of words beat her to the punch.

"what do mean sensei?!" she shouted whilst running around. if you look closely you could see anime tears streaming down her face.

"that's because the spider on your back is an illusion casted by none other kyoshiro himself, to buy time for him to get out with out us noticing it." griselda explained to the other two who had a shocked expression on their face.

"w-what ?! I didn't even see him use any magic circles or mutter a spell, that's just..." irina stuttered out in disbelief, her eyebrows furrowed and expression full of frustration. xenovia could not help but be awestruck at what her master's former student has done...for him to use magic stealthily with two persons either talking to him and keeping an eye on him that was just amazing.

as the illusion started to fade slowly griselda said "ara ara kyoshiro has been more proficient in the arts of Astral magic, good for him." that statement caught the attention of the other two girls with her. _'oh right...they hadn't heard the term astral magic before' _Griselda thought, clearly seeing them totally confused and curious at the same time.

""What is Astral magic?"" they said in unison. causing both of them look at each other, and then at their sensei. griselda then puts a hand o her chin doing a thinking pose and starts remembering what kyoshiro said to her the night she ordered him to explain his new abilities in full details.\

"If I recall... Astral magic is an ancient art of magic that only a handful of people are able to master it. it has 3 sub abilities: one is to make the user intangible for a short amount of time, though this can only be used once a day; Second his senses are heightened and his mana reserves expands exponentially; Third is being able to call astral spirits to their aid, the only down side of this is that if the illusion got damaged, the user gets one-third of the pain...that's all I think." griselda explained to her students.

after a minute of mulling over the facts they just received, everything clicked and they became more worried for kyoshiro than before."sensei isn't that a bit risky to use in battle? I mean he receives a little bit of the pain, but what if kyoshiro received pain more than he can handle? shouldn't we stop him?" irina said out of worry, xenovia on the other-hand is silent about this, but inside she too was worried sick for kyoshiro. what if he died? what if he-_' no I shouldn't be thinking about that.' _she thought.

then she felt a hand touch her shoulder, and she turned to her sensei who was smiling lightly at her. "it's alright. He won't be badly hurt... plus he has trick vanish and plus plus I trust him enough not to do something stupid..." she said. xenovia smiled a little as she felt some of her worries fly away.

then she continued " And besides I'm the one who pushed him to his limits and became the way he is today." she said whilst looking up at the sky, smiling warmly.

"come on it's time for your training grunts!" griselda said while smiling could see the other two pale at her declaration and that made smile widen.

* * *

**Issei POV**

**Japan, Kuoh, In the park Sunday 10:35 PM**

I-i don't know what is happening right now...I d-don't know how did I end up in this situation either. I can only think of two possibilities:

possibility number 1: this girl I'm dating turned out to be an angel sent by god to punish me because I'm too perverted for my own good;

possibility number 2: I'm currently having a terrible nightmare right now and I can't wake up. just before I was cornered in the fountain she asked me a weird question what was it again? will you die for me? yeah that's the one.

after that a pair of jet-black angel wings sprouted from her back with flap. oh right... I forgot, her name is yuuma amano by the way. As yuuma created a spear out of nothing prepared to throw it right at me. I started to regret what happened in the bridge six days ago...**  
**

***FLASH BACK***

**Six days ago...**

I am currently in the bridge, staring at the sky cursing all the Bishounen and silently sulking that I haven't been blessed by oppai...yet. but I'm not giving up yet, some day those oppais will be mine alone to touch and accomplish every man's dream of having a harem. then I remember gremory senpai whom i saw earlier today, dubbed as one of the famous two great onee-samas of kuoh has these beautiful blue-green eyes and a buxom figure, but what I remember most besides her bust is her blood red hair... when I become her boyfriend I'll be sure to-

"E-excuse me a-are you hyoudou issei?" I was brought out of my musings by a feminine voice. then I turned to the source of the voice and saw a cute girl with a long black hair and purple eyes wearing a school uniform I don't recognize._ ' A-a girl talking to me and isn't...uhh... disturbed that I am a hardcore pervert. She probably doesn't know that I'm a pervert to begin with but who cares! I recognize this kinds of situation from the games that I've played or anime(not really an anime but its close) that I watched...this situation is one of those love confessions where the shy girl declares her love for the boy...' _I thought.

I unknowingly muttered a yes to the girl, which amplified her nervousness.

" A-Are you alright? m-my n-name is Yuuma amano by the way."she asked and introduced herself, a bit nervous( ok... maybe a bit nervous is an understatement) and I was yet again brought out of my inner perverted thoughts and focus on talking to the girl.

"yes I'm alright. what do you want exactly?" I asked. then the girl fidgeted and then replied with much anxiety radiating from her.

"I-I know t-this is a bit sudden but-" she paused looking down, her face blushing up a storm."...but what exactly?" I this calm on the outside, but its barely holding all the perverted thoughts in. 'i-is this what I think it is?!' I thought.

"w-will you g-go on a date with me?!" she shouted with her face getting more red if its even possible. "Yes ,Yes I will be happy to have a date with you yuuma-chan!" I almost answered immediately after she finished... much to her surprise.

"I'm so happy! I see you on Sunday then?" she said , her nervousness suspiciously vanished as soon as I said yes... but I ignored it, then replied as nicely and non-perverted as I could.

"yes I will."

"T-thank you! Goodbye Issei-san." she said as she bowed slightly and went on her way, presumably to her home. after that I still stood there stunned by what what has just transpired in front of me.

"I... I have a girlfriend?" then i looked down then up to the sky and fist pumped.

"Hell yeah! I finally got myself a girlfriend wait till matsuda and motohama hears about this, they'll totally die out of jealousy hahaha!" I yelled to the sky while laughing perversely attracting the attention of the passer-by. I looked around me and realized that I've embarrassed myself in front of all this people. after that I left for my home excited to meet yuuma on Sunday.

***FLASH BACK END***

I involuntarily shuddered at the memory, but I hid it to the best of my ability... I just can't believe someone as sweet as yuuma can turn out to be this... uhh...thing. I clenched my fists out of disbelief...I just cant believe it! maybe...m-maybe she was being controlled y-yeah that's right she is being controlled by someone or they're just pranking me._ 'yes that's right I'll go with that one then'_ I thought.

"O-okay yuuma-chan you got me..I know you're working with someone to prank me, you can stop now." I said, desperately clinging to the little hope that they might be joking.

"pranking...**(laughs evilly)** who said anything about pranking you? you better wake up Issei this is reality, the one where you're about to die in...so enjoy every second you have left." she said as she pulled back the arm that was holding the spear that she created earlier. I paled at what she said and began to have a cold sweat

"you know, I would've taken our relationship more serious if you didn't have that Sacred gear in you... so you could only blame god for giving that to you."she added. I didn't know what to think now... I was about to die by the hands of my first girl friend, yuuma amano, I don't even know if its her real name. and that's not all, the only reason she came up to me is because I have a sacred...something, I don't even know what that... thing is! It is right to say that i am utterly confused right now.

"w-why would you do this? I don't even know what that is... I-I thought..." I said desperately convincing myself that she wouldn't do this kind of thing .

"you thought what? that I love _**you** _hah! don't make me laugh. my superiors said that your sacred gear is a threat to our plans and that we must eliminate you immediately... NOW DIE!" she said emphasized on the you like she was disgusted at me. after she said that, she readied her spear and hurled it at me, the spear was too fast, I didn't even see it. so I just closed my eyes and prepared myself for the excruciating pain that I'm about to go through and probably death too...I was expecting a sound of flesh being pierced, but it never came.

I opened my eyes and saw that a man around my age, with his fist in front of him, almost as if he punched something earlier. he has a black hair with strands of white hair sticking out, he is wearing a white dress shirt with the first button undone and its sleeves are folded into a three fourth with a black vest over it and have a loose neck tie around the collar of his shirt, and he had a black jacket hanging on his shoulders acting as a cape.( AN: his attire is from grand chase's character, sieghart in his mad max armor set but the jacket on his back has an angel wings design.)

then he relaxed his form whilst slouching slightly giving off a carefree attitude. then he turned to me and said. "damn... you're really lucky kid..." he points his thumb to yuuma."...that fallen angel would've killed you if I hadn't sensed the holy energy that she was radiating." a fallen angel! she- yuuma was a fallen angel I thought angels were supposed to be good and kind, not a murderer.

as if reading my mind the man answers my question."she's different from the angel you know... first of all an angel wouldn't do anything bad, killing included of course, if an angel kills a person they'll turn into one of that..." he pointed again at yuuma, who looked like...well she looks like she was about to explode at any second.

then he continued "and finally an angel doesn't have a pair of filthy black wings."after that I looked at yuuma who was incredibly pissed off by what the man just did and probably insulted by what he said too. but how did he-

"it's pretty obvious to me, what you were thinking, that's why I know." he said with a emotionless face.

"what the hell are you doing here, you filthy exorcist?!"she said venom dripping from every word she said. she glared harshly at the so called exorcist,who regarded her with a glare with an even greater intensity. _'damn if looks could kill she would be dead several times over...'_ I thought

"I don't think I'm talking to you raynare..." he said coolly. raynare? is that her real name? what the fu- I can't believe I fell for this. atleast let me touch her breasts to make it more believable even if it is already believable...I groaned Im about to get killed and I didn't even get to touch a women's breast, worst life ever! I rubbed my head in frustration garnering the attention of the exorcist.

"...?" he turned to me with an enigmatic look on his face. _'oookay~ this is getting creepy. he's not gay is he?'_ I cringed at the thought.

"...I'm sorry for this."

"w-what do you me-"** *SMASH*** something hit me hard in the head and I blacked out after that.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 END**

* * *

**Author notes:**

**dun dun dunnnn~**

**Its painfully obvious who the exorcist is...but the question is... Is he a spy from grigori or a simple exorcist from the church find out in the next chapter of the Astral devil.**

**Anyway thanks for those who were kind enough to give me their suggestions. I still need more suggestion so... keep on going readers.  
**

**moving on...**

**Harem list(Working In Progress):**

**Issei: Rias , ****Asia, Irina, Ophis, Ravel, Le Fay, Kunou**

**Kyoshiro: Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Sona, rossweisse, Kuroka, Yasaka, Raynare**

**well like I said earlier it's still not complete but I might add characters from other anime series and I'm open to your suggestions. **

**this is astral cipher signing off...**


	3. Chapter II: new beginning pt 2

**Chapter 2: new beginning part 2  
**

**Author notes:**

**I need constructive criticisms needed for improvement and suggestions for the harem vote...so if you want you can review.  
**

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own High school DXD or any of its contents...**

**I only own my OC's**

" sup..." **- conversation or words**

_' the hell...' **- thoughts**_

* * *

**Kyoshiro POV  
**

One look from his face and I already know that this idiot is a pervert, he might not know it but he's making lecherous face earlier, which prompted me to punch him in the face knocking out the idiotic pervert...I stretched out a little. I glared slightly at his unconscious form.

_'Oh god... even if he is a pervert, save him from his own self destruction.'_ I silently prayed for this boy. For all I know this boy could be constantly beaten up by some random sports club members.

"now where were we?" I said as I turned to the fallen one. "I am about to put you to your death that's where we are!" she spat venomously.

"your name is raynare, correct?" I asked her ignoring her remark earlier.

"don't say my name you sh*t!...you don't even have the right to think it! an exorcist like you should just die for me!" she screamed as she created another spear of light and hurled towards me...

I just stood there and stare at the spear with a blank face. seeing it's power and intensity just made me clicked my tongue in disappointment and faced the spear with my hands on the holsters at my side.

the spear grew closer and at the same time I drew my twin pistols( zephyr and Aquila ) from its respective holsters. I rushed towards raynare and tilted my head, dodging the spear in the process.

She hurriedly made some distance away from us by flying up in the air. "bet you can't fly like me, huh exorcist? hahaha!" she said taunted me, but I just keep a blank face and regarded her with a cold stare._ 'think your so high and mighty now huh...'_ I thought and smiled darkly at her. " hoh. what's with that smile, finally giving up... " she said in a smug tone, smirked and was about to make another light spear to end her opponent until...

***BANG**BANG* **

Two bullets came rushing at her and went through her hands causing her to screech in pain. Her hands is now useless, from all my encounters with the fallen ones during my missions, it is practically the main requirement for using her light powers to create weapons.

" you shit! don't you know who I am?!" she screamed.

I scoffed at what she said and answered her. "you... you're the _**great** _and_ **mighty**_ raynare, who is about to be taken down by a exorcist." it doesn't take a genius to pick up the sarcastic tone in my voice. and her face...pissed off beyond all possibilities. she was pissed off but it then turned into a victorious smirk, which confused me until... '...not good.' i thought.

I sensed a 3 fallen angels coming towards here. I can take them all at once now but that would risk me being detected by the devils in the area, since I mainly use kusanagi for combat. _'...then I'll just have to rely on my sacred gear then.'_ I decided. I would just have to wait for them, let it do its magic and finish them off.

my body tensed and using my instincts I rolled to the left, dodging a spear from behind me. then a I immediately turned to the left just in time to see another fallen angel throwing yet another damn spear.

I quickly put Aquila in my holster, and pulled my sword dark abyss from my pocket dimension, a black katana made from the hardest metal discovered in the face of the earth, it may look like it's heavy but it is very light.

I parried the spear with one hand, and fired another bullet from zephyr to the source of the light spear but it was it was dodged by maneuvering herself in the air. then I saw the fourth fallen dressed in a maid costume, came flying down to raynare, who was still bleeding from the bullet wounds earlier.

After seeing the fourth one, I stood up straight with my right hand raised. " finally surrendering yourself huh... don't worry will kill you fast and-" the woman with the navy blue hair was cut short when I activated my sacred gear.

**[Trick Vanish!]**

I placed my hand in front of my right eye, it glowed brighter and brighter until the light engulfed me and soon the rest of the fallen angels.

"w-what the hell is this?!" I heard a girl say, probably the one helping raynare. "c-could it be a...no impossible!" the other one said.

The light died down I was still standing, still holding Dark abyss in a defensive stance whilst staring at them impassively, my right eye now color yellow glowing menacingly. the surroundings were now clear... the fallen angels were shocked looking at me, but then turned into relief seeing that they weren't a pile of ashes now and still moving.

"hah! your sacred gear is a fluke! it didn't even effect us." the only male of the group sneered. I just rolled my eyes ."oh really now...are you sure _**you're**_ not affected?" I said with a condescending tone. that confused the fallen angel until..." donashik what's happening to your face?!" the fallen angel in the maid costume said with a flabbergasted. the other 2 checked his face and surely enough, there were disgusting marks that appeared all over his face.

"What did you do to him?!" the one in the maid costume asked furiously. I know this is getting repetitive but come on! I don't know the girl's name.

" it's not just him you know..." I said with an amused tone. they checked and found their own respective marks. "what did you do to us you bastard!?"raynare asked rage welling up inside her. but luckily before I could answer... " I-I can't use my powers!" the maid indirectly answered for me.

"it's not called trick vanish for something else you know." I smirked as I said that. it's a checkmate even if they outnumber me in this battle...they don't have their light abilities to make sure their victory. on the other hand even if they have their abilities, I would still come out as the victor because of battle experience and weaponry.

"Now..." I said as I pointed Dark Abyss to the fallen angels, who flinched and they look like they are ready to run at a moment's notice.

"...let's finish this, shall we?" I continued my eyes still glowing menacingly. they tried to escape by flying to the air, but I was already gathering enough wind magic in my legs, then dashed towards them in an incredible speed.

I reached the one called donashik and hacked his wings one by one, then as he fell I threw the sword at him stabbing him in the process and pulled out both of my guns, then began to barrage him with bullets. then he fell to the ground dead, I landed near the small crater where donashik's body is.

I went to him and pulled my sword out, then gently closed his eyes. "rest in peace." I said doing the sign of the cross. I looked to where the other fallen angel flew and escaped, then I sighed _'one down, three to go...' _ I thought.

I stood up observed the damage made from the little mess earlier...luckily only the crater and some holes where the spear landed earlier are the damage in the park. I sighed...then I remembered the boy I previously knocked out due to his perversion, I looked around again and saw a puddle of blood near the fountain. I ran towards it and found the boy stabbed in the chest.

_'Dammit the fourth one must've got him before going to raynare.'_ I inwardly cursed for my cockiness. And I literally gave them information about my sacred gear too. now I need finish this real quick...oh crap I forgot. I crouched beside him and checked his pulse, and got a weak one. _'good he's still alive, just barely though'_ I thought. then I noticed the flyer in his hands, I took it away from his hand's grip and examined the flyer. the flyer has magic circle of some sort in the center and a phrase 'Make your wish come true' is written/printed on it.

"So he's a devil contractor huh?" I said. What do the devils want with this kid...hmm... I searched his inner body AKA his soul through astral magic._' it feels like something big residing it...A dragon perhaps...'_ I tried searching deeper but an image of a red dragon flashed within my mind breaking my concentration. _' a heavenly dragon?! how can such a thing be at this kind of place...so this is the next sekiryuutei huh... interesting.'_ I smiled inwardly. the devils are gonna be the ones to take care of this.

With that in mind, I stood up and let things go as it should be."well I better get going..." I was about to make my towards my place but...

The flash of red came into view. I turned to the source of light, which is from the red magic circle with a symbol that I'm not aware of...the light died down, revealing a young woman in her late teens with her crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, bluish green eyes and a buxom figure. I would have been attracted to her if it wasn't for the fact that she is a devil.

"who are you? did you do this to him?" she asked a bit suspicious of me and narrowed her eyes. I know that she is talking about the boy in the pool of blood near me.

"No I didn't I'll explain later..." then I point my thumb at the dying figure."...for now can you heal him or something?" I finished. then she gave me a skeptical look, then nodded hesitantly and summoned another magic circle. after it faded... what came out of it, is another woman who is about the same age as Rias with a black hair tied into a ponytail that reaches down to her thighs.

"Akeno, keep an eye on him. I'm gonna reincarnate Hyoudou-kun into a devil and I don't want that boy doing something funny." She said regarding with a slight glare, which I just shrugged off.

"okay." akeno replied. then she turned to me and said with a smile that I would call with no doubt a sadistic one. "you and I are going to have a lot of fun fufufufu." she raised her hand clenched, just in front of her face with sparks coming out of it. I paled at the proclamation then turned to rias who was smirking at me.

' guess I'll have to show them what i have been keeping a secret from the church for a long time.' I thought as I smiled darkly at her as I turned on my S-mode.

"yeesss let's have fun shall we?" my smile grew wider as I flicked my hand causing ropes to appear all around her wrapping themselves around her wrist and feet preventing her from moving. then I pulled A whip from my pocket dimension.

As I look to her whilst laughing sadistically.I saw her face is flushed from being stimulated and then her breathing pattern got heavier and heavier, all the while releasing small moans.

'I am so going to enjoy this.' I thought.

* * *

**Moments later...**

After that little...accident for a lack of better word, the red-head gremory heiress came to us or more specifically akeno, who was looking exhausted and has scorched marks, cuts, bruises, you name it, all over her body. even I'm in the same predicament albeit without the cuts and bruises.

"akeno, can you help me with the- What happened to you?!"she said surprised that something happened to this kind of degree in a short span of time. then she turned to me with a glare with such intensity that would give even the most terrifying monster a run for his money.

"What did you do to her?!" she asked angrily, a red aura radiating off her implying that she means business. luckily, I'm not affected by that kind of glares...such things are childish for me.

"I did nothing~ to her as you can see I'm affected by this so don't give that shit... as for your question, well why don't you ask that sadistic lightning using servant of yours." I answered rudely.

she turned to see her queen's opinion on this... seeing her expression was enough, she just sighed heavily and turned to me with a tired glance.

"can you carry hyoudou-kun's body? In return, we can have our discussion in tea when we arrive later at the clubhouse."she said.

I groaned in response... then I went to the pervert and dragged him back to the magic circle. after I put him in the magic circle, I slowly stepped back and stared blankly at them.

"thank you for bringing him here. I set the circle to let get you transp-" I cut her of by raising my hand. "Don't bother...I can cover distances within a second." I said bluntly refusing their offer for help whilst pointing my finger at my feet. Rias' eyes twitched in response fortunately for her, akeno voiced out her own thoughts.

"e-excuse me... but what exactly are you pointing at?" she asked still recovering from the...mess earlier. I looked down to my legs, true enough I don't see a thing.

"well... let's make it visible shall we?" I said with smug grin as I snapped my fingers then my legs suddenly give off green-ish glow and two mini-tornadoes wrapped themselves around each of my legs, which is still two mind you. I turned to the other two who had their mouths wide open at the scene. I snorted at their expression, they're probably wondering why they did not see this coming.

"...well? where do we meet?"

"how would I know you're not going to break your our agreement?"

"wait... first of all I don't remember us having an agreement. and second, you have your peerage surrounding me right now and I'm not doing anything."

As soon as I said it, in a blink of an eye there was a blonde boy (presumably a knight piece if he is a devil) around my age and has a sword pressed against my throat and then a small girl came out from hiding, glaring harshly at me. "whoa there horsey.." I said as I grabbed the sword and_ 'accidentally'_ broke it.

"..." I look at the pointed tip of the sword then threw it away.

then I turned to rias with an annoyed glance. " like I said, I wouldn't even do anything if you send your peerage to kill me, if they can..."

they all tensed at the small declaration I said, then I sighed and turned to her rook, she has white hair and hazel eyes, and She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair to keep it from getting in the way of her eyes.

But those eyes is what made me wonder..._'where have I seen those eyes before?'_ I thought as I remember my comrade from my missions in the church, after that cursed day I haven't heard from her ever since.

"you..." I pointed my finger to the knight." you seem to hate my guts the most, why don't you make sure that I don't break this agreement." then with a gust of wind I vanished from their sight. she probably didn't let him go, seeing that I've been quite proficient in concealing magic since she can't sense me.

* * *

**LATER...**

I am now in front of my assigned house via teleportation... It's not that bad actually, once you go inside. the place comfy, clean and full of stuff I need... you know food, water, clothes etc.

Afterwards I went to the living room...Its huge enough for one person (though huge enough is an understatement), it has a flat screen TV, with an L-shaped couch and a small coffee table at the center that has a black rectangular box with a letter sitting on top of it.

I went over it and read the letter... it's from Griselda-sensei...

***opens the letter***

**Dear kyoshiro,**

**If you are reading this it means that you have arrived at the house assigned for case you forget, your mission is to diminish the fallen angels and the stray devils occupying the 'll have to attend the local academy to avoid suspicion, you wouldn't want people wondering why a seventeen yrs. old boy is just loitering around town, now would you? the black box in the table has your uniform for your school, kuoh academy. And don't flirt with other girls during the mis-**

***immediately closes the letter***

I face palmed at what's written in last part of the letter. _'oh god... even in a letter she gives me a lecture...ugh' _I thought. I yawned...its time to turn in, so I can prepare for tomorrow. I took a shower and changed into my sleeping attire as I began make my way toward to bed, I started to think about those devils I met earlier...

Seeing that they have the same uniform as me,hopefully I won't encounter those devils in school...now that I think about it... why are they wearing those uniforms in the night...don't they have other clothes to wear. I sighed... why am I even thinking about that. with my last sigh of the day, I finally found myself some sleep.

* * *

**In his bedroom...(Third-person POV)  
**

In the middle of the night...kyoshiro is in his bed, muttering things and shifting he suddenly woke up drenched in cold sweat, his face pale. he looks like someone who just saw the scariest thing in his entire life.'

then he said trailing off at the end."it's that dream again..." while running his hand through his hair. "dammit!" he added while punching the nearest thing which happens to be the alarm clock. he has had this dreams ever since he started to live in kuoh.

he stared at it for a few moments, then he shrugged and seeing that it still dark out, he went back to sleep while keeping a mental note that he should buy a new alarm clock. but he couldn't sleep that white-haired girl he saw earlier was somewhat familiar for him, he felt like he had seen her before, but couldn't point it out when and how they met... he shook his head, trying to remove the thoughts from his mind.

'nah.. probably just my imagination...' he shook his head again with sigh. kyoshiro then tried to go to sleep again and was pretty successful with that...

* * *

**The Next Day...(Issei POV)**

I am currently in my classroom sitting in my chair specifically positioned at the edge of the last row, the one nearest to the window... I am currently thinking about what happened last night that would cause one of the two great onee-samas to sleep with me. what about yuu-

I stopped as I remember what exactly happened at the end of our date with yuuma... s-she was about to kill me, but there was that guy who saved me I don't know what happened because he knocked me out...I still have a hell of a head ache when I woke up, but I have to thank him too for having gremory-senpai come to my home... enough of that, the strangest thing that happened earlier was that when I asked my friends, matsuda and motohama, about yuuma they don't seem to remember who she is.

Then I was brought out of my musings when sensei went in the room and said: "Listen up! we are going to have a new student today, so be on your best behavior" after he said that, sensei turned to the door "please come in." then the door opened. I couldn't help but be excited because of the fact that it might be a beautiful girl who doesn't know that I'm a pervert and I could actually befriend.

I looked around the class, all boys are either wishing the transferee to be a girl...while the girls have a weird expression on their faces, almost as if saying that there's a new meat to devour. but unfortunately all their( the boys) wishes were crushed as the new student turned out to be a boy, I scowled a bit 'Dammit! not another one!' I thought though I'm pretty sure that the others have the same feeling.

All eyes were on him as he makes his way to the center then turned to face us. my widen in astonishment as I saw the very guy yesterday H-HIMMM! that's the one that saved me the other night! so It wasn't just a dream after all!

"good morning. my name is Odayakana Kyoshiro, seventeen years old. nice to meet you." he said monotonously.

"..."

"..."

"I-is that all?"

"yes..."

I sweat-dropped at the way he said his introductions, it was kind of creepy. then I looked to the female population of the room and suddenly my palm met my face.

"Kyoshiro-sama! I love you!

"so coool!"

"Kyoshiro-sama! do you have a girlfriend!?"

Then he sighed audibly then turned to our sensei. "where do I sit, sensei?" he asked and then sensei responded by pointing his finger to the empty seat in front of me. he looked towards where sensei is pointing then visibly frowned but nodded anyway.

he made his way towards his seat with most of the boys glaring at him and the girls have hearts on their eyes while staring at him. Damn Bishonen! As he sat I could hear him saying ' this is gonna be a looong day' and right at the moment sensei started talking his head was already in his desk sleeping.

**Later...**

I was currently eating my lunch with motohama and matsuda, then I remembered what gremory-senpai said earlier. she'll send someone to guide me to the occult research clubroom to talk about yesterday. I wonder who she'll send.

then I heard I scream from the outside. "kya! it's yuuto-sama!" then he came in and looked around the class room as if looking for someone... I paled slightly he's not the one that senpai sent is he? then he saw kyoshiro, who was sleeping, his expression turned into disbelief, but continued looking for something then his gaze landed on me... he smiled warmly then walked towards me

"Are you hyoudou issei-kun?" he asked. now everyone's eyes is now directed at me. some of the girls were whispering to each other, I could only hear the word BL and some other stuff along the sentence. sh*t they're already forming that kind of stuff, I didn't know they're into BL.

oh why?! why universe...?! why are you punishing meeee?!

* * *

**Author notes:  
**

**sorry I the update got this late...I'm a slow writer... so please bear with me. and I'm also creating another story just for fun...**

**anyways that's all... and now on to the Harem list.**

**Harem List (Working-in-progress)**

**Issei: Rias, R****ossweisse****, Irina, Ophis, Ravel, Le Fay, Kunou**

**Kyoshiro: ********Asia**, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Sona, Kuroka, Yasaka

**Also constructive criticisms needed... read and review**

**Astral Cipher signing out...**


	4. Chapter III: The Encounters

**Chapter III: the meeting  
**

**Author notes:**

**Sorry for the delay people...I was having those times( tests and projects ) in school so I got a little busy. anyway here is the new chapter! hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own High school DXD or any of its contents...**

**I only own my OC's**

" sup..." **- conversation or words**

_' the hell...' **- thoughts**_

* * *

**Occult Research Club room (Kyoshiro POV)  
**

It is currently dismissal time in my school, I am in the Occult research club room standing in front of the red-haired devil. Standing right next to me is my perverted classmate, Hyoudou Issei, who was staring at the red-head or more specifically her huge...assets.

"I get the part where you wanted the pervert... but why am I involved in this again?" I asked the devil in front of me, who is looking at me like I was gonna jump on her any second and do unearthly things to her. I clicked my tongue in annoyance._ 'LIKE HELL I WILL DO THAT!'_ I inwardly screamed.

"I would like to start that supposed meeting that we would have last night...and also to know why didn't you show up last night" she asked but the tone she was using makes more like she's demanding for an answer. I narrowed my eyes to focus my vision to her face, and I noticed that she has bags under her eyes. did she just wait on me for an entire night... well maybe not entirely but still she waited. then that sadistic devil, akeno, confirmed my suspicions.

"ara ara it seems buchou is still upset for staying up all night waiting for a certain someone. she even left the of healing issei-kun over here to me, only to come back at the last phase of the healing" upon hearing that their king stood up, face red and stuttering stuff I do not wish to know.

"A-akeno! will you shut up?!"

"what if I don't want to buchou." Akeno said while smiling, amused at her king's expense. after composing herself Gremory, one of the two great onee-samas turned to me.

"now...with that extra time to think, explain to me what exactly happened in the park last night just like you promised." she said in a voice that leaves no time for arguments. then with a sigh I started to explain what exactly happened during my late night excursion yesterday.

After I finished the explanation, there was silence. I looked at every devils face and there's only one thing they had in common dis-belief. but fortunately Hyoudou told them a version of his own, which is the same as mine but it lacks the part after he is knocked out and he added the part when he woke up and confronted the fourth fallen angel, the one with the blonde hair and maid costume. and most of all, the part where he is killed by the said fallen angel.

If I could pick one word to describe this situation now I'd say relief... I could see it in their faces, looks like they were still weary of me after what I did last night. can't blame them for that, they were just looking out for each other. how ironic that the devils the church call are very peaceful if not threatened, but the church performs holy sword wielding experiments on young kids back in the day and kill them if they're a failure, while saying it's for their own good in public.

After A good minute of silence, I broke the ice. "I apologize for the recent behavior I performed last night... I just realize as off now that there are good devils in some places." I said with a solemn tone on my voice.

"I-it's okay... we would like to apologize as well for the treatment we gave you last night." Rias said, I nodded as a reply of acceptance.

"now if you'll excuse me I would like to take my leave." I said as I stood up. I moved towards the door and looked back at the peerage, I think that is what they're called in devil terms "let's not cross paths so soon... I would like to enjoy peace as much as I could." and with that I shut the door behind me and went home.

* * *

**(Third-person POV)**

After kyoshiro left, rias turned to Issei with a cheerful expression. "hyoudou issei we welcome you to this club..." she said this while the boy gains a shy expression.

"t-thank you gr-" he was about to say thanks but the next words that she said to cut him off, truly confused him.

"... as a devil."

"what? oh hahaha you got me there for a second there I thought... that ... you... so you're not kidding?"he said trailing from the start to middle then proceeded to ask if it really was true.

"I'm not kidding. all the members here are one including you." she said as she snaps her fingers and bat like wings appeared on the back of everyone else including rias herself. she snaps her fingers again and the same bat-like wings appeared on Issie's back. then they came back on his back, _( I don't know if that made sense to you all)_ and so does everyone else.

Then continued to explain about the three factions and they belong to the devil faction, obviously enough. and that _**'yuuma'**_ is a one their natural enemies the fallen angels. issei became silent after that...

A few minutes later... Rias continued to explain and went on with the introduction of her peerage. starting with the damn bishonen. "my name is yuuto kiba, 2nd year, Devil." he said with a care free smile. issei just grunted in response.

"Koneko Toujou...1st year...Devil" the white haired girl with a blank expression introduced herself.

"Akeno Himejima, vice president of the occult research club, nice to meet you hyoudou-kun~" she said whilst smiling warmly at issei, who was red as a tomato.

then rias stood up then said with a serious tone: " My name is Rias Gremory, heiress of the gremory clan, high class devil." she then smiled at issei

"welcome to the peerage ise."

* * *

**Time skip: a few weeks (kyoshiro POV)**

The past few weeks has been very productive for me. I've hunted 57 strays, be it a devil or an exorcist. And none of the fallen angels I met last time has showed itself to could be hiding and planning something big while they're at it...

But I decided to let them be at the moment, I'll confront them should they do anything wrong or start whatever they're planning. plus I already know where they're hiding just in case... so it's technically done from the moment they choose to do anything wrong in my supervision.

I haven't made contact with the devils at school, even though that Hyoudou kid keeps bugging me about that invitation to gremory's peerage, i think that's what they're called, anyway it was the same reply they got:_** 'F*CK OFF!'**_. I don't want to join that peerage thing! it's technically giving away your freedom to do anything and you are to be entitled as a slave no matter how much that gremory girl sugar coats it.

Speaking of school, I have unconsciously made a reputation for my self without even knowing it. both the guys and the female populace I'm now known to give a cold shoulder no matter what you are, and in terms of academics, I am on the level that is on par with a girl named souna shitori, the very same student who happens to be the smartest student in all of Kuoh Academy.

And because of said reasons I am now nicknamed the 'cold prince of Kuoh' by the female populace while the guys hated for gathering the girl's attention. and if there is one word I could choose to describe all of them it's_** 'annoying'**_. _'goddamn fan-girls and their goddamn screams...'_ I thought

I sighed as I rubbed the sides of my head in frustration. enough with that, I have enough problems to deal with. Currently it was night, I am in the middle of hunting my last stray for the night and I'm now heading towards its known hiding spot. My target is now residing in an abandoned house in kuoh, luring people to come inside the house and eating them, or something of the like. I arrived at my destination...

I cringed at the stench of blood in here. It's so bad that I might puke just from smelling it and that's saying considering that I am much acquainted to blood sheds, but not this much blood. its very bad. trust me. you don't this kind of smell hanging around your house, it smells like a ton rotting corpses has been piled up in some corners of the house.

Then I tensed when I heard a growl. I quickly drew black abyss from my pocket dimension and spun towards the source of the growl. I saw upper body of woman floating. I narrowed my eyes at it and examined a bit more... it has a voluptuous upper body, with a long black hair. it has a centaur-like appearance in lower body, with her front legs as humanoid hands with red claws and her stomach has a cavity with teeth, to which I'm pretty sure it uses to eat the humans it lures here.

Then it spoke... "I smell something bad. But I also smell something delicious. I wonder if it's sweet, or if it's sour?" the stray devil said while the its upper body is rubbing its...assets. I just stood there still tensed, readying my self for whatever it is doing. then a magic circle appeared in her assets and it starts charging something while aiming it to me.

"!"

***HISSSSSSS***

I dodged the incoming projectile and looked where it ended up... the place it ended up were slowly being melted by the projectile. I turned back to my opponent with a 'What The F*ck?' face. "Acids really? is that what you're going with?"

the stray didn't reply shoot another round of acid to me. I quickly moved out of the way and drew Aquila and zephyr from their respective holsters. using wind magic to enhance their speed and make it more effect in terms of piercing.

***BANG******BANG******BANG******BANG******BANG******BANG***

I quickly unsheathed black abyss and hurled it towards the stray's face, but it tilted its head dodging the sword in the process. the stray had cocky smirk on its face thinking that I'm a beginner at fighting.

But I only had a smirk on much to its confusion. then I activated the summoning seal on my sword bringing me to its place. grabbing the handle I used it to slash the back of the stray, who screamed in pain. normally it would only do little damage to her, but when you put something poisonous to their kind into your sword well... let's just say it will hurt... A lot.

"you brat! did you put holy water into your sword?!" the stray said while wincing in pain.

"Is it holy water?" I gasped in mock surprise. "...I didn't know it was so I used it for cleaning." I finished with a shrug. then I pulled out Aquila then pointed it at the stray's forehead. I was about to pull the trigger but something rock hard hit me, sending me crashing to the wall. I winced in pain and got back up quickly to dodge another fist from the stray.

I let out another wind enhanced bullet which pierced the stray, but it seems it got used to it was still charging towards me. I just stood there and waited for the right moment. sensing the right time I jumped back and shot the chain that was holding a chandelier, which fell on the stray and got knocked back.

not wasting time, I quickly charged mana and wind magic into my sword. took on a specific stance, I developed my self while a green hue enveloping my whole body with the wind circling around me, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

** Flash Step Stance: Sky-Stream Fury **

I said as I raised my sword at neck level, with blunt edge resting on my forearm while the tip pointing towards the ground. then my aura flared and I opened my eyes, just in time to see the stray making its way towards me. then at a blink of an eye, I covered my distance with the stray and slashed all its arms and legs and all that happened within a span of 3 seconds.

I ended up behind the stray as I sheathed my sword, and at the same time the stray fell down, all its limbs that were used for running and punching, now in pieces. Then I went over to its main body, pulled out Zephyr from its holster and pointed it at the strays forehead.

I stared at the stray with no emotion. "Checkmate..." I said as I pulled the trigger. ***BANG* **I still had a blank face on, unfazed by the blood that stained my clothes. I can wash that later, the reason I was still stiff is because I sensed a lot of devils at the front door. then I heard some clapping and a feminine voice rang through my ears.

"I have to admit, you are much stronger than in the story Rias shared to me last she and met." I looked towards the source and saw the student council members standing there with a mixture of expression: awe, amusement, and more that I won't mention. So they're the devils I sensed huh. I looked at them each in the eyes, to familiarize with them should they be my future comrades in arms or bitter enemies that I have to face one day. Then my red eyes landed on the violet ones.

"Oh sure~ I aim to please kaichou..." I said with a sarcastic tone and bow in mock respect. then I turned serious "...now what do you want?" I finished with a tone that says 'if you answer wrong then you're in deep shit'

"I'll get straight to the point. What are you're intentions on coming here, exorcist?" she said in a calm tone, but I can tell she is still cautious of me when I talk or do a simple move.

"If you truly listened to gremory then you might have known." I said in nonchalant tone. then the blonde guy with a lizard gauntlet of some-sort stepped up and shouted angrily.

"Hey! Don't disrespect kaichou you son of a bitch or i'll kick your ass!" he finished with a glare. thinking your so high and mighty huh... let's just see about that. I let my power flare out, which surprised the whole peerage in front of me. and I leaked out tons of killing intent and directed it towards the dumb-ass, making him step back. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"listen boy and listen well...making more half assed threats without gauging the strength of you opponent because you'll never know if that someone can..." I teleported in front of him while pointing my gun at his forehead.

"...make your life a living hell in the battlefield." his eyes widen and stumbles back until he trips and is now sitting. the whole peerage was stunned at the display of speed, but they seem to have recovered. And they seemed ready to attack, but some of the weapons i see are shaking and they're trying very hard to hide it.

"...that will teach him." I said as I put my gun back to its holster. the boy was probably shitting himself right now...heh. " moving on, I was sent here to clear up the fallen angels in this area, and I am also tasked in taking out as much strays as possible while I try to complete the first happy now." I finished, shitori seems to be satisfied by my answer and nodded.

"very well yours and rias statements match...you may stay I was just merely confirming things, however I don't want you causing trouble here." she said I just rolled my eyes at that.

"Don't worry I won't do any trouble..." I rep_-**lied **_as she prepared a magic circle and everyone that was a member of her peerage went in the circle teleporting to god know where. I turned back to the still twitching corpse. it still alive after taking a bullet to the head...admirable but she has to be killed.

"Now..." I gain a sadistic smile."...let's have some fun shall we?" I finished as I went closer and closer to the stray devil.

* * *

**Third person POV **

**ORC(Occult Research Club) clubroom 6 minutes earlier.**

Rias is currently scolding issei for helping up a nun he befriended, finding her way to the local church. "and I forbid yo-"

"Rias..."she was interrupted when akeno called her.

"what is it akeno?"rias asked.

"We received a hunt order from the marquis..."Akeno said. then rias turned to her peerage."alright get ready we are going to go in 5 minutes." she said and everyone left to get ready except issei

"...a hunt?" he asked. Rias nodded. " yes, ise we're going to hunt a stray devil..."she said seriously.

**5 Minutes later...**

everyone gathered in the room all geared up for the stray devil hunt... Rias looked at them each to see if they're really ready...after seeing that they are, she nodded to herself.

"alright let's-" ***BOOM* **she was cut off by a loud explosion. she looked through the window. her jaws dropped when she that their target's location is nuked.  
Everyone else got curious and went to look at where rias is looking at and it's good to say that were as surprised as rias when they saw what happened outside. Akeno recovered from her shock and said.

"Ara-Ara it seems that there is someone helping us in our hunt."

"What do you mean akeno-san?" kiba asked her not knowing how did explosion helped in their hunt. Akeno was about to answer but rias answered for her.

"she said that because the area where the explosion took place, happens to be the exact location of the stray devil." rias finished thinking who could've done such a thing.

"I wonder who could've done that though." kiba wondered.

"maybe it's Odayakana..." issei muttered. seeing the confused looks of everyone except koneko who still has a blank look on her face. "... you know the exorcist guy that tried to save from the fallen angels" once he finished they had their own doubts but settle for that because its the only reason why the stray got eliminated.

And so after that they tought issei on everything that he needs to know about the devils more specifically about the evil pieces, the peerage system, their leaders the four maous of the underworld.

* * *

**Sona's House 10 minutes before the explosion...**

Sona is currently in the balcony of her house enjoying the peaceful view of kuoh presented in front of her. her queen came out from the door and offered a tea to sona, who gladly accepted it. oh wait didn't I tell you that her house is in the top of the hill on the north side of kuoh? no? well now you know. As I was saying she was enjoying the view, and decided to read a book for a moment...

After a short moment of reading.. she took a sip from her teacup and looked over to her favorite spot in kuoh. It is a simple two story house with flowers as far as the eye could see around the house. she like that place because of the kinds of flowers growing around that house. she took a sip again and admired the beau-

***BOOM* pffffffft!**

She did a spit take when she saw her favorite place exploding turning itself into a wasteland. who would've pulled a stunt like that?! she saw no humans when the house exploded, then a sigh of relief escaped her lips. whoever that person is needed to pay for all the damage he has done. then she remembered where they encountered the exorcist.

_"Don't worry I won't do any trouble"_ the exorcists words echoed in her head. then she had a tick mark on her forehead and uncharacteristically began to curse like a sailor and swore that she would find him to the ends of the earth just to punish the little prick.

After that she made her way back to her room while releasing an intense amount of killing intent. the members of her peerage who saw this sweat-dropped and silently wished for the exorcist's safety... because last time they saw her like that, the one that angered her got sent to a mental hospital while screaming 'chess is evil!'. with a bang resounding through out her house everything went back to normal at least.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**I got a little lazy at the end so sona ended up being a bit OOC at the last part in this chapter... And I still couldn't decide for the harem for both issei and kyoshiro, so I won't put it up here for now... any forms of criticisms is ok to me as long as its helpful.**

**that's all! **

**Astral Cipher signing out...**


End file.
